


Alien Girl and Goth Boy

by monwuju



Category: Monsta X (Band), 우주소녀 | Cosmic Girls | WJSN
Genre: Alien AU, Gen, Supernatural AU - Freeform, ck is full goth, mind reader!changkyun, non romantic just yeonjung pissing changkyun off, then freaking him out, ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 03:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14035395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monwuju/pseuds/monwuju
Summary: Changkyun learns that the minds of aliens are completely inaccessible, even to mind readers like himself.





	Alien Girl and Goth Boy

**Author's Note:**

> A quick drabble I wrote in response to the prompt:  
> "the struggle between a psychic named Changkyun who can control people with his mind and a girl named Yeonjung who is immune to the psychic's supernatural power"
> 
> Beautiful era Changkyun and I Wish era Yeonjung!
> 
> I really want to expand on this, flesh it out a little. Also, my good twitter friend @cursedbebe drew a panel or two for this! Check it out!! https://twitter.com/cursedbebe/status/976100756435677184

_I don't get it,_  Changkyun thinks as he throws a frustrated glance across the small table, locking eyes with the younger girl who only smiles at him in response. _How come I can't control **her**...what makes her so special?_

Yeonjung taps her fingers on the table, humming a soft tune as she peers outside the café window. It was a calm spring day and the rain hadn't decided to fall yet. She smiles to herself and turns back to the male sitting opposite, a small giggle escaping her lips. "Does it bother you that much?"

The blue-haired male huffs and sinks into his seat slightly, turning his face away.

"No." His reply makes Yeonjung laugh. For someone who looked so mature, he sure acted like a kid.

The girl leaned in slightly, lacing her fingers together. "Look, Changkyun was it?" She asks delicately, looking for confirmation. After gaining no reply, she continues. "If it makes you feel any better, I could play alo-"

"Just tell me why you're immune to my powers." Changkyun demands in a quiet tone. He turns his head so that he was facing the girl once more.

Yeonjung is taken aback, but quickly regains her composure. She smiles brightly, albeit a little mysteriously. This unsettles Changkyun; the psychic was getting a strange feeling from this girl. He studies her calm face, searching for an answer.

"I said-" He begins again, only to be cut off by the other.

"I heard you." Yeonjung replies, giggling again. "But I can't tell you."

Changkyun growls in annoyance. He had a feeling this girl was just toying with him, trying to get a rise out of him. He was about to argue with her when her expression darkened. Changkyun slowly sits up in his seat.

Yeonjung's eyes glow a dim green colour. Changkyun tries to convince himself it was the sun, but who was he kidding? This girl...she obviously wasn't human.

"Wh-What..." The man manages to muster. God, he was so terrified right now.

Yeonjung smiles widely.

"You can't read the mind of an alien, silly."


End file.
